This invention relates generally to a safety attachment for a table saw having a conventional table, a rotatable cutting blade and a rip rail. More particularly, the invention relates to an attachment which coacts with the rip rail to enable a relatively short and narrow board to be pushed into and past the blade while reducing the risk of the operator's hand and fingers being cut and while also reducing the risk of the board flying upwardly from the table and striking the operator.
An attachment of this general type is disclosed in Livick U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,173. The Livick attachment, however, is relatively complex in construction, is difficult to install and remove from the table saw, and requires time-consuming adjustments to accommodate boards of different thicknesses.